thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Nakomis Romanos
Name: Nakomis Romanos District: Twelve Gender: Female Age: 16 Personality: Nakomis is very mysterious girl. Nobody know's about Nakomis. When people hear the name Nakomis people are like who is this girl.For people who know Nakomis she is an intresting type of girl. Nakomis is psyhic. She knows how too be a fortune teller. She know's if people that people are going too be reaped or not well sometimes she can be wrong too. Nakomis used too be a happy teen until she got somebody's fortune wrong also Nakomis's psyhic abilities are spiritual healing and''' Aura reading'''. When Nakomis's fortune did not work her live has been going down hill.Nakomis is usually quiet and reserved from people who are mean too her but when she is healing people and that people are being nice too her then she is sweet as pie. Nakomis loves too help others anyway even if there mean too her because alot of people make rumors about Nakomis that she is a lier and she uses her own urine too heal people because they want too be an hero like Nakomis. Appearance: Nakomis is an exoctic beauty. Since Nakomis is half Greek half indian and a bit of russian. Many people think she is the prettiest girl in district 12/1/11. Nakomis had red hair like blood but she dyed it Brown and snow blue her hair is pretty long. She has Snow blue in the front and brown in the back.Nakomis has a anglic face but sadly she pastes her face with alot of makeup too make sure that nobody goes follow her around. Lastley she has yellow eyes which was rare for girls and she did not get any poison too make her eyes like that also she is tanned. Weapons: Nakomis's main weapon is a that she is psyhic its not a harmfull weapon for her but she can read Aura's,Fortunes and she can heal herself and others.Nakomis's second weapon and her fighting weapon is a morning star. Backstory: Nakomis was born in one of the poorest places worst then the seam. Many people starve and die cruel deaths everyday. That was until Nakomis was born. When she was about two years old she began Psyhic and it all started with spiritual healing. When Nakomis was about ten she became a master of healing, Her parents and her sister Divana were living well until people got jealous that the Romano's were getting all the money. One day when Nakomis was homealone with her little sister she heard screams. She ran out and saw what was going on. It turned out that both of her parents were dead, "Mom someday i will avenge your death...please tell me who kill you please!" but before she knew it her Mom was too weak too say anything and she just died in Nakomis's arms. Nakomis and Divana had no problem getting an house, they had enough money for a small cabin in the seam. They had enough money for food and water also stuff too wear.They had a lovely and peaceful life in there cabin until a person discovered where Nakomis lives.When Nakomis woke up she saw a mob of people at her door, one of them confronted her "Oh really bitch you think your so psyhic huh huh now tell me im a going too get reaped". Nakomis just froze in fear with her sister.While everyone was waiting for her too awnser Nakomis just lost it and tried too run away but the people were holding there pitchforks and torches preventing Nakomis too escape. Nakomis had no choice but too say that the person was going too be reaped this year, everyone just shurgged and went back too there normal lives baking and other shit they do in district 12,When reaping day came that person was reaped Nakomis was correct.Then people were starting too be scared of her because they thought that Nakomis was going too make people die by predicting even thought Nakomis can only read aura's and heal people. People at school kept on avoiding Nakomis even her sister too because her sister didnt want anything too do with Nakomis anymore but Nakomis was still a happy teen. Nakomis when she was at school she still has friends who like her because of her personailty not her aura reading and healing. They usually help her with her problems and stuff until one day. Somebody asked for a fortune Nakomis decided too do it right this time. They person asked her "Will i die tommorrow" and Nakomis said no, the guy was very happy that he was going too live another day. When Nakomis was walking too school she saw the same guy getting crushed by a hovercraft. Nakomis was shocked she tried too hide but everyone saw everything. They were shocked too see that Nakomis lied. Everyone was pissed off at her and wanted Nakomis dead expect for her sister. Everyday Nakomis would have her house egged, revive hate mail from people and some people would even try too break in her house. Stuff was getting so bad that Divana her eleven year old sister would have too get supplies most of the time but when Nakomis goes she has too put on alot of makeup so she wouldnt be noticed.Even the peacekeepers were after Nakomis because they thought that she was a witch. Each day it was getting harder and harder for Nakomis too survive live another day, it became a struggle. At reaping day Nakomis Volunteered too kill herself but she will try her hardest too live hopefully too win for her sister Divana. Strengths: Nakomis's main strenghts is her hidden talents she can heal like primrose everdeen and she knows how too heal with different herbs and stuff in the woods or in any place.Her second strenght is she is very smart she knows how too survive in the woods or in any arena expect in a snowy arena. Her final strenght is that she is very fast. Weaknesses: Nakomis's main weakness is that she is really weak if she doesnt have a weapon she is pretty much done for she cant even fight for her life and her second weakness is anything too do with climbing. Her third weakness is swimming. Fears: Nakomis's fear too be burried alive. Interview Angle:Nakomis will just be quiet the whole time. Bloodbath Strategy: When the gong goes Nakomis will run too the cornucopia where the less people are then she will grab a weapon and a backpack then leave as fast as she can. Game Strategy: Nakomis will hide and be on the lookout she would ally with anybody. Alliance: Alone Token: A tiny plastic crystal ball Category:District 12 Category:16 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:XxXMidget In a BikiniXxX's Tributes Category:Volunteer